Digimon: The biggest secret
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What happens when a new student has a huge secret that could devastate a friendship and what would happen when Sora takes all the pressure into her hands, will she fail or will she succeed to show the world who the new student really is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 - beginning of a new school.

Looking at the clock as a song played on the radio in the background, Robyn looked at himself in the mirror and grumbled. "Robyn honey, it's nearly time to head for your first day of new school." His mother shouted out.

"Yea...I know...I don't think I wanna go today Mom...what if...ah never mind." he said as he lifted the shirt up and looked at his chest in the mirror as he had bandages over his chest. He then dropped the shirt and tucked it into his trousers and brushed his long brown hair as his mom came in and frowned at him.

"Now young...man, I understand you're very scared to start a new school...but think of it this way, you'll meet new people today...and don't forget, there isn't much to worry about it." She said as Robyn put his beanie on to his head as he tucked in his hair into the beanie. That was one thing Robyn really hated - having his hair hit him in the face. However, he managed to pack a lot of things that he thought he needed for the day, but may not even need it. He picked up his tablet and placed it into his school bag. He would use that from time to time to read manga or comic books when he wanted to, making sure the battery was fully charged.

Turning back to the clock, he saw that he had fifteen minutes left to spare. Thinking to himself, he wrote down a mental image of what he needed as he grabbed his allowance from his change jar and placed it into his wallet and hooked it via the chain to his belt and then put the wallet into his pocket as he finished getting ready for school.

Grumbling, he started to walk to school but ended up falling down as he tripped on a small stone. Robyn managed to get up but winced as he felt the bandage feel tight. _**"Dammit...I need to loosen this when I get to school...I'll sneak into the bathroom and do it there!"**_ he thought to himself as he picked himself up, dusted himself free of the dirt that had gotten onto his school jacket and trousers and walked the last few minutes to the school.

This wasn't what he expected. Granted, he was at a proper posh school due to the luxuries that his mother and father could afford...but when Robyn and his mother moved away from his father, leaving his sister and brother, his mother was only able to send him to the normal school. He had gotten everything for the school day - locker key, card which acted as his lunch money...even though he had money on him.

Looking at the kids, he adjusted his beanie and then walked in as he didn't take his beanie off. This school was certainly different, at the other school, they had to be strict on what you could wear and what you could not wear hats or beanies or even bandannas to school. One look at it, you would be suspended for at least two days...five days if you wore jewelery or makeup. Making grumbling noises more, Robyn went and placed his stuff into the locker he was provided with as he looked at the timetable but ended up bumping into someone.

**"Hey...watch where you're going butthead!" **one of them said as Robyn grumbled and then said sorry as he walked into the boys bathroom and went into one of the stalls as he adjusted the bandage...but thinking more. _**"C'mon robyn...you can do this...one day, then you can be who you want to damn well be!" **_He thought to himself as he adjusted himself and then went to use the sink as a blonde boy came in and looked at Robyn.

_"Hey...you new here aren't you?" _He said as Robyn nodded. "Yea...I am, what's it to you!" Robyn said as the blonde boy laughed. "I used to have that same attitude when I was younger...let me guess, your folks split up? Yea...I can tell...hah..." He said as Robyn felt the need to want to punch this blonde boy in the face, but didn't. He just listened as he splashed water on his face and walked out.

"I'm Robyn." He said as the blonde boy nodded. "Yamato Ishida...but everyone calls me Matt for some reason...even my father and mother." Ishida said as Robyn nodded, then gave the salute from Gokaiger - his favourite sentai series as the bell rang for first period.

_**"Ahem...class, welcome a new student to the classroom...him and his mother moved from Orlando Florida. Welcome Rosalin...wait...sorry heh, wrong name...she's supposed to be here sometime soon..Sorry, I'll have to put you down on the register." **_The teacher said as Robyn went red in the face as he introduced himself. "I'm Robyn, it's nice to meet you all." He said as he was assigned a seat by the teacher. _**"Why don't you sit next to Kamiya?" **_The teacher said as Robyn put his stuff on the floor underneath his desk as he wanted so much to bang his head against the wall.

_**"Dammit...what if...they...mom was right...no point in worrying about it. I'll get this period over, then sneak out of school...I can't stand it here!" **_Robyn thought to himself as he worked on the essay that was asked to be written in class.

Eventually, the bell went for lunch. Robyn went back to his locker, grabbing everything but saw Matt standing there. "Hey, wanna go for something to eat? C'mon, I'll show you the school...it's not a lot to look at, but there are some awesome people who come here as students." Matt said as Robyn eventually and relucatntly agreed. The two boys went to lunch and Robyn ended up meeting a few of Matt's friends...none that Robyn thought were that interesting, so after he finished, he said goodbye to Matt and went to sit by a tree with his tablet as he watched some super sentai via headphones, not realising that the bell had gone a hour and half later for the students to get back to class.

One boy said as he turned to Robyn, said to his friend as he pointed. "Hey, that kid is gonna get a tardy slip if he doesn't get his butt back in" Eventually Robyn got up and started walking out of the school as Matt and a orange haired girl came out. "Yea, can you believe we've got a cool student now!" Matt said as he looked at Robyn walking out and shrugged. "I'll follow him...see what's up with him...he can't be this stupid to walk out of school half way through." the orange haired girl said as Robyn went to the mall next to the school and bought some stuff for himself and his tablet.

Getting home and using the key he had been given by his mom, he noticed his mom wasn't there, so he shrugged and eventually went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he accidently left the door open but not locked as the hours went by. Robyn thanked his lucky stars that there wasn't any burglars in this complex...I mean how hard is it to get into a complex building!

As Robyn turned to the door and went red in the face again as he looked at the bandage in the mirror once again and shook his head. "I don't want it to be this way..." He said as he undid the bandage and then got into the shower.

"Hello? Anyone here? I saw the door open and thought Robyn would be here...hello?" a voice came out but as Robyn finished in the shower, he opened the door with a towel wrapped around him and the orange haired girl looking at him as she blushed.

"Sorry...sorry...I totally didn't mean to startle you." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Editor's notes, this is gonna be good. It's gonna be one of these "is that person a he or a she...or is that person a bit of both?!" type scenarios.

So the reason why I put that Robyn likes super sentai, is because Robyn is kinda a part of me, I like super sentai and I can pull off the salute that Captain Marvelous makes in Gokaiger which is kinda awesome...anyway, back to the story.

Seeing Robyn startled the orange haired girl as she ran out and shut the door. Shrugging, Robyn went back into his room, got changed and went to do what he wanted, listening to some music.

Eventually, the next day came and Robyn turned up to school, but didn't go into the classroom as he listened to music, but then left as the orange haired girl looked on. "Hmm...I'm going to see what's going on."

She then ran out and followed Robyn. "Hey...Robyn, are you ok?" the girl said as Robyn turned around and looked at her. "Oh, you're one of my classmates. why are you following me?" Robyn said as the orange haired girl looked at him. "You looked down in the dumps...I thought I would like to see if you were fine. Oh...I never told you my name. I'm Sora...I live a few doors down from you. Gotta say, I've never seen you much before. I only saw one person but that was a blonde haired girl who had a weird sense of fashion." Sora said as Robyn laughed a bit and sat down on a bench with Sora.

"How so?" He asked as Sora laughed as well. "Well she looked like she was trying to go the old "retro look" as my mom always says - leggings, shorts over the top and a tanktop with boots. Seems quite weird. But eh, not my job to judge. Thought she was a tourist though. Turns out she was going into your mom's house." Sora said as Robyn turned and went red again. "D'ya mind if you help me shop?" Robyn said as Sora shook her head. "Nah, I don't mind...what do you need?" She asked as Robyn looked at his list.

"I need some binding tape..." He said as Sora looked at him funny. "Binding tape? What the heck do you need that for?" She asked as she scanned his face. "My hands...I have problems with bandages, but I find binding tape easier to apply and remove when needed. I kinda broke my wrist a few years ago." Robyn said as Sora nodded but again scanned his face. "You look sorta familiar. I just can't place my finger on it." She said as Robyn asked for her to get it and bring it back to his house. "Sure, I'll be round in about an hour." Sora said as Robyn gave her some money and then left to go back to his house as he laughed.

_**"Blonde haired girl...hah" **_He said to himself as he went for another shower as his mother complained how he was skipping school, but eventually she realised how depressed he was as she eventually gave up and let him stay off as Robyn slammed the door to his room as Sora knocked on the door. "Um...hello?" She said as Robyn's mom turned.

"Oh hi there sweetie, what can I do for you?" Robyn's mom said as Sora bowed. "I'm looking for Robyn, is he here?" Sora said as Robyn's mom nodded. "He's in his room." she said as Sora thanked his mom and went to the door but could hear Robyn talk about something.

_**[pov Robyn's room]"Dammit...why...why is it hard to keep this hidden...I guess I'm too scared for anything to happen...what if Matt or Sora find out...I mean...jeez, c'mon Robyn...keep your head on...you're gonna be fine."[/end of pov]**_

As Sora listened in, Robyn's mom looked at Sora and shook her head as she told Sora that she wouldn't be too long and after Robyn's mom left, Sora knocked on the door.

"Um...who...who is it!" Robyn said in a shaky uncontrollable voice." "It's me...Sora." Sora said as she went to turn the handle and open the door. "D...Don't come in...I'm getting changed." Robyn said as Sora shook her head. "I don't think there's anything I haven't seen Robyn...I'm gonna come in." She said despite Robyn's pleas of not to.

As Sora walked in, she stood there, stunned, dropping the bag containing what Robyn asked for as the person standing there wasn't Robyn...no, it wasn't a boy with brunette hair...no, it was a girl with long blonde hair. "R...Robyn?!" Sora said as the girl looked down as she blushed. "D...Don't look at me..." the blonde hair girl looked away as Sora walked to her.

"So...this is why you needed the binding tape...why didn't you tell us?" Sora said as the blonde haired girl still kept on looking away. "Robyn, please...why? I just want to know..." Sora said as the now blonde Robyn looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"It's because I was always mocked as a child for wanting to join in doing things that were manly like sports like football...I was never allowed, a bunch of guys came into school one day, took the football off me and said in a mocking tone "You're a girl...go home and play with your princess dolls and make cakes with your mommy..." She said as she started crying more and more. "But...I don't get it, what is your name...is it Robyn or is it something else?" Sora said as Robyn shook her head.

"No...my real name is Rosalina. I just came up with that stupid name to keep everyone off me...please don't tell anyone I do this...I'll be devastated if anyone else finds out." Rosalina said as Sora hugged her even though Rosalina was half naked. "I'll keep the secret for you...but only our friends must know...why don't you come to school tomorrow in female uniform?"

Rosalina then blushed. "No...No...I'd better not...I just...I don't know..." Rosalina said as her mother came back. "I'm back...you guys, I'm back!" She said as Rosalina asked Sora to wait outside as Rosalina got changed into what Sora described before, but Sora wasn't having any of it. "No no...gosh, you're not gonna turn any heads if you're gonna have something like that Rosalina!" Sora said as she walked the fifteen year old girl back into her room and opened her wardrobe and rummaged around and eventually pulled out a kimono as her cell phone went. "Yeah? Mimi...what do you want! I'm round Robyn's house at the moment! Yeah...can you meet us up with the others? Say half an hour? Good...see ya then." Sora said as she put her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Now...where were we? Ah, here, let me help you with this." Sora said as she helped Rosalina into her kimono and then helped her into her sandals.

"I...I don't think this is wise..." Rosalina said as Sora looked at her. "Nothing's gonna go wrong...just don't say anything about Robyn alright...that's between me and you. Now, let's put your hair up into a nice style!" She said as she put Rosalina's hair up and placed two chopsticks in her hair to hold it together and then placed a rose in her hair afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: stunning everyone around her.

Sora tugged Rosalina every step of the way. They had planned to meet up with Sora and Matt's friends at the park. Getting there, Rosalina huffed and puffed a bit. "Dang, if you had yanked my arm any further, it would have come out of the socket!" She said as Sora laughed.

"Don't be such a big baby, anyway here they come!" Sora replied as she pointed out Matt and the others. "Quick...hide!" Sora said as Rosalina ran quick so that Matt and the others didn't see her. Once hidden, she muttered under her breath. "I knew this was stupid...I should have just stuck with being Robyn for a few days...oh well, you've gotta take the good with the bad I suppose!" as she watched Sora talk to everyone.

"So where's Robyn?" Matt said as Sora shrugged. "He didn't want to come...but I did bring a new neighbour with me who wants to meet you guys. Come on out, it's fine." Sora shouted the last part to Rosalina who then shyly walked out and came into contact with Sora's friends. "So, this is Rosalina, be kind on her guys, she's kinda shy and nervous." Sora said as Rosalina reluctantly waved to everyone.

"I swear I have seen you before...where though..." Matt said as Sora coughed to butt in. "Relax, she's new here, so I wanna introduce her to you. This is Tai...well he's ok, he's a great soccer player and this is his baby sister Kari. You've seen this blonde boy as he was walking up, that's Matt and that's his baby brother TK. Matt plays the guitar in a band and not much more is up with him. And there, that's Joe and Izzy. If you need any help with computers, Izzy will be there to help." Sora said as one girl coughed to butt in.

"Oh...yes, you heard me talk to her on my cell phone...but this is Mimi. She's been my friend for a long time." Sora said as Matt butted in once more. "So where is Robyn Sora, he's not been to school for a while and that's bad. I know he's been depressed, but you were the last one to talk with him. Why didn't he come to school?" Matt said as he demanded, starting to get frustrated.

"Well...Robyn isn't really well...she's depressed. I don't like to ask, but she did ask me to help her." Sora said as Matt looked at Rosalina who stood there nervous, hoping that both herself and Sora wouldn't get found out in their lies, to their credit, which they didn't. Everyone asked who Rosalina was, where she came from and if she's gonna be going to be going to school.

"Guys...guys, please...enough, Rosalina is new here as I said." Sora said as she turned to Rosalina. "I'm sorry, they're such excitable people when they meet someone new." She said as Rosalina bowed again to Sora. Matt kept pushing and pushing. Eventually, Rosalina broke and as Matt kept asking, even to the point where Sora was getting annoyed, she screamed at Matt.

"ENOUGH...I...I'M ROBYN!" Rosalina said but realised what she just said. "W...why did I just say that...oh god...I can't believe it. I'm such a rotten person...why? Why would I..." Rosalina said as she started getting upset again as Sora glared a look to Matt as if to say "you jerk!" and then hugged Rosalina. "See, this is why she was scared to tell you who she really was. She was too scared to be who she really is - a woman...all because of trauma...all because of people being jerks and telling her that she was a girl and that she was not allowed to play sports." Sora said as she kept hugging Rosalina.

"Sora...I'm sorry, I didn't realise...Rosalina, please don't cry, you're gonna make me cry!" Matt said as everyone laughed a bit, not at him but at his reply as Matt hugged Rosalina to which everyone hugged her afterwards.

"Listen...if you wanna hang out with us, you're welcome to join us...and hey Rosalina?" Matt said as Rosalina snuffled and looked up at him. "Y...yeah?" She said as Matt patted her on her shoulder. "You're always welcome to join us for lunch at school." Matt said as Rosalina snuffled more as Sora wiped the tears away and nodded to Matt. "T...thank you." She said as she looked at the time. "I...I need to go back home..." Rosalina said as Sora looked at her. "You don't need to go home, we're not at school tomorrow, it's a holiday." She said as Rosalina got up and moved to a tree, slumping against it.

"Poor girl...that's not right...that ain't right at all. She's entitled to do what she wants. How did she manage to change her image from blonde to brunette?" Tai said as Sora shook her head. "I saw a wig...she was very good at hiding her hair and hiding her chest..." She said as Tai shook his head. "What do you mean?" Izzy said as Sora looked at Rosalina again. "She used binding tape to hide her breasts. I know this because I walked right in whilst she was changing...and she was half naked." Sora said as she blushed a little and Mimi laughed.

"Are you blushing Sora? Aww, do you have a wickle cwush on Rosalina?" Mimi said as Sora blushed more, "Shut up! She's a friend in need...and I was there." Sora said as she punched her friend in the arm, which made Mimi only laugh more and start walking to Rosalina. "You go over to her, you will be very sorry Mimi, I swear to god!" Sora said as she blushed harder and harder.

"Hey Rosalina, have you seen Sora's face?" Mimi said as Rosalina looked puzzled at Mimi. "Yeah...I saw Sora's face, she's got it on." Rosalina said as Mimi started rolling around laughing from the sarcastic remark. Everyone else could hear Mimi laughing and Matt shook his head. "Oh here we go again...she's hit her funny bone by something!" He said as Sora shook her head. "She'd better not tell Rosalina I was blushing when looking at her...I don't want her to know...I mean...I'm not intere...oh for gods sake!" Sora said as everyone laughed not at her but towards what she said.

"Oh that was good Rosalina...but seriously, Sora has a litttttttllleee crush on you. You should see her blushing...look!" Mimi said as Rosalina looked towards Sora but blushed a bit too after the "little crush" remark. Mimi then caught Rosalina blushing more than Sora. "Awww, looks like you've got a litttttleee crush on Sora, Rosalina!" Mimi said as Rosalina looked at her. "Hey shut up!" She said as Mimi started to laugh more as she ran back to Sora and the others.

"Guess what I told Rosalina!" Mimi said as Sora went red in the face. "You didn't! Mimi, how could you!" Sora said as Mimi looked at her best friend. "Well fyi, look at Rosalina...she's blushing too." Mimi replied. "Darn it Mimi, you're gonna get it!" Sora said as Mimi ran out of the park laughing as Sora put her face into her hands and groaned.

"Hey relax, you know what Mimi is like. She'll tease you anyway!" Matt said as everyone agreed. "Even IF I have a crush on Rosalina...how can I say that to her! I mean I've only known her for what, two days!" Sora said as Tai shrugged. "Hey, anything can happen. I mean look at love, it hits you fast!" He replied as Sora shook her head. "I can't...honestly, it's weird falling in love with someone you're trying to help!" She said as Matt sat down next to her.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it, in instances like this, it ends up happening anyway. But getting back to Rosalina, what are we going to do, I say we take her to the mall and help her pick out some new clothes." Matt said as Sora nodded. "That would be great...god before I managed to ask her to put that kimono on, she was wearing what I saw last time." Sora said as she described what she saw.

"C'mon, let's get her to the mall!" It's gonna be open for a while longer!" Matt said as Sora nodded and called Rosalina over. "We're going to the mall, you're needed to be with us, c'mon, we're gonna help you pick out some new clothes...and get rid of the older clothes!" Sora said as Rosalina reluctantly agreed as they all took her shopping. Stopping into one shop, Sora saw a really cute dress and passed it to Rosalina. "I...I can't wear that! I don't even know if I can!" Rosalina said as Sora shook her head.

"C'mon Rosalina...we need to get your feminine side back instead of you being in those baggy clothes all the time!" Sora said as she pushed Rosalina into the changing room and passed her the blue dress. Coming out of the changing room, Rosalina blushed in embarrassment. "I...I don't think this is right for me...it's too short." Rosalina said as Sora looked at the dress. "It's fine, I'll go and get you another one, but a bit longer on the legs this time." She said as she found the same coloured dress as the others came into the changing rooms and sat down on the couch, waiting for Rosalina to show them.

Eventually, Rosalina stopped blushing with embarrassment and started showing off her feminine side as she felt like she was on the catwalk. "W...what do you think?" Rosalina said as Sora nodded. "I like it!" she replied as Rosalina nodded and then went back to change into her kimono. "Rosalina...come here!" Sora said as Rosalina walked to the till in the dress. "Can you scan that through now?" Sora said as Rosalina shook her head as she started to back away. "No...no...it...it's okay..." Rosalina said as Sora paid for the dress. "Why did you pay for the dress?" Rosalina said as she blushed hard.

"It's a present from me to you...just say it's a "glad you're who you are" present." Sora said as Rosalina got the tag cut off from the sleeve and then went to pick up her kimono. Eventually, Rosalina carried a lot of bags back to her house with Sora in tow. "Mom...are you in?" Rosalina said as she nearly fell over carrying so many bags.

"How many bags have you got?" Her mother said as Rosalina said that Sora and her new friends had been taking me shopping." Rosalina said as she took the bags into her room and her mother helped Sora put them away. "I want to thank you Sora...Rosalina has been so stubborn in getting new clothes...but Rosalina doesn't want the other clothes to be thrown out." her mother said as Sora nodded and saw Rosalina lay on her bed as Sora and her mother finished up. "I need to get back...it's late and my mom's gonna be out for a while...she's scheduled to be at a gardening convention or something." Sora said as Rosalina looked at her.

"Um...why...why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. You're only a few doors away." Rosalina said as her mom giggled a bit and Sora nodded. "If that's fine with your mom Rosalina." Sora said as she ran to get some things and came back. "I got this...they gave me a few of the school uniforms, but I want you to have this one until you can get some" Sora said as Rosalina took it. "I...I don't know...I don't think I'm used to changing school uniform Sora..." Rosalina said as Sora took her hands.

"You showed how much feminine you could get when you tried that dress on Rosalina." Sora said as Rosalina nodded. "I guess...give me a minute to try this on." She said as Sora sat down on her bed and waited for a few minutes and eventually, Rosalina came back in with the school uniform on and Sora nodded and smiled.

"Oh you look great Rosalina." Sora said as Rosalina nodded. Eventually both Rosalina and Sora got changed into their pyjamas but couldn't find anywhere for Sora to sleep. "Um...d'ya mind if we share your bed...it's cool if you don't want to, I'll take the couch." Sora said as Rosalina looked at her. "I don't mind...we're friends. Besides, I've shared beds many times with my cousins." Rosalina said as Sora laughed. "Yeah, I have too...it's funny how many times you're like "please don't put me with him! please don't put me with him!" and when it happens...you're like "Dammit!"." Sora said as they both laughed and then went to sleep.


End file.
